


Curiosity Killed the Cats

by Fiobri



Series: Eternal Cycle [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidents, Amity Park (Danny Phantom), Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ectoplasm, Gen, Ghosts, Investigations, Missions Gone Wrong, Pets, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: ...And not-quite-satisfaction brought them back.It's for the better to have ghostly backup in a world that's about to get regular invasions of the supernatural kind anyway.Cycle 31. Can Cycle, Danny Phantom.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Eternal Cycle [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I am incapable of not posting these even if I don't have plausible continuations planned. Thus, this will stay a one-shot until such a time I decide it's not. Which means: this might also be a prologue for a future multi chapter fic. 
> 
> For NEW people: Eternal Cycle -series is one where a person is reborn into different worlds again and again with the only companion (at this point time) being Rina who usually resides in the MC's mind. 
> 
> For OLDER people: Sorry this isn't an update to the other Cycles but this was begging me to upload it. Tell me which ones you'd like to have more for (even if it's marked as complete) and I'll try to do it. That would be easier than suddenly remembering them all at the same time and deciding on a new one because you can't focus on the one.

Lucia Irwing was six when her sister got sick. 

It had been a normal day. A bit cloudy and boring, some wind, and the ground wet with rain from last night. Riana had taken her to the park so they could play and talk in private. 

Their parents worked late and counted on Riana taking care of her younger sister. This suited the siblings fine since they were just that bit more independent than normal children. That aspect of them was blamed on the Cycles. 

Reincarnation. This was Lucia and Riana's 31st time being reborn in different worlds. 

"Rina", Lucia said to her sister, calling her by her proper name, "I think I remember something about this place" 

"Yeah?", the older girl, seventeen years old, asked as she pushed the younger on the swing. 

The swing went forward and back a few times before Lucia responded. 

"It's just… Amity Park. That sounds familiar. Something to do with ghosts?" 

The girls had moved to the town with their parents' work two years ago. They ran a successful company that loaned tools for nearly anything. This town seemed to need their miscellaneous collection. Even, or especially, the more obscure things like, toothbrush cleanisers, insta-security systems, particle synthesizers, extra tight gloves, etcetera, etcetera. 

Ghosts seemed to fit in the equation since their parents had just gotten some scientists as clients who were researching ectoplasm or something. 

"Probably", Rina agreed. 

They played for a while before heading home, hand in hand. Nothing too interesting happened at first. Just some passers-by who paid them no mind. And then they happened upon an alley. A cat yowled in pain and the sisters immediately looked in to see a shady figure walking deeper and around a corner. A black cat picked its way to four legs and it was apparent it had been shoved aside. 

Rina and Lucia exchanged glances before hurrying to the cat, the younger sister cautiously approaching it while the older one rushed to the corner to see where the man was going. 

"...He's heading to that closed down witch shop", Rina reported. 

People called it witch shop because the shop had creepy trinkets hanging at the display window and it had never been open to anyone's knowledge. And now someone went inside. This stunk of plot. 

Lucia had gotten the cat to calm down enough to check it over gently, "This cat is bruised but otherwise fine" 

It still frantically hissed and scratched at the ground. The second the little girl let go it sped off after the man. The girls were worried now. That wasn't normal cat behavior. They looked where it had gone and it was now scratching at the witch shop's door. The girls traded glances. Definitely a plot going on. 

They went to the shop and tried to see in through the window. It was too dark. 

Rina tried the door. It opened. The cat pushed in as soon as there was enough room, yowling all the while. The man cursed. There was a big flash of green. Lucia watched in slow motion as it blasted through the window and the door. They were too close. 

_ Oh no _ , she thought even as Rina  _ moved _ and pushed her down, protecting her from the hit. 

Two screeching meows and hisses came from inside the shop and Lucia realized there had been  _ two _ cats and the man had taken the other. Most likely for some nefarious thing. Tears welled up in her six-year-old eyes as she felt Rina trembling in pain. Her older sister brushed a hand through her hair comfortingly, coughing. It didn't give much reassurance. 

"We need to get away", she whispered shakily. 

Then the older girl picked her up and started running. Lucia was looking over her shoulder at the shop that's windows and door had exploded outwards. She saw the two cats, one black and other white, running out. They were covered in green glowy stuff. She saw sparking flashes in the shop, a silhouette of a strange machine that glowed the same green. 

The man was hunched over it, clutching his hand. It looked inhuman. 

Rina ran around the corner and turned to go towards the hospital. It was luckily nearby. Very luckily, because Lucia could tell her sister was hurt. Her own left hand hurt too. It had either gotten caught in the blast or a glass shard cut it. 

The hospital. Rina collapsed to her knees. They were right at the hospital doors. She was breathing harshly and Lucia wiggled out of her arms. The older girl's eyes focused on hers. They said sorry. And then they rolled back and she dropped to the ground like a rock. 

Lucia ran to the doors and banged them open. Every eye turned to her. 

" _ Help! _ My sister passed out!", her childish voice screamed. 

Everything else was blurry as action took place. The next thing Lucia was fully aware of was sitting at Rina's bedside as the doctors discussed things with her parents. They said they weren't sure Rina would ever wake up. Her body seemed to be failing. There had apparently only been one other case with the same kinds of wounds but he'd recovered. 

All Lucia could think of was that blasted man that had looked fine but inhuman in the aftermath, with his stupid machine. 

Days passed. She hadn't woken up even once. Lucia had been forced to go to school on some days so her parents could work their worries away and get them food for another day. One of those days she found the cats at the edge of the park she and her sister had frequented. 

The white one was unmoving. The black one glowed faintly in the shade of the bush as it nosed its friend. Lucia crouched and slowly picked the white one in her arms. There was no heartbeat. 

She buried the cat's corpse near the park's oak tree under the black cat's watchful eyes. 

There was movement in the bushes. Lucia turned to see a glowing white and light green blob with cat-like ears and big eyes. The black cat meowed happily and joined it, a white light moving around it and turning it blue and floating. She blinked in shock. Then remembered some other facts about the universe she'd been born into and immediately felt sadness and relief hit her. 

It was a weird combination. She sat, watching the ghost cats for a while. They played a few moments before the blue one jumped to her and turned black again. The once white one floated over. She scratched them both, deep in thought. They purred. 

Then she stood and rushed to the hospital alone, heedless of the lecture her parents would give her later. 

She rushed to her dying sister's hospital room, panting for breath, and walked straight to her bedside. Wavy golden blonde locks a shade darker than hers were framing her head like a halo. It was… fitting. 

"Sis", she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek as she gently booped the unconscious girl's nose, "You better come haunt me" 

The next day, Riana Irwing died. 

Five days later was the funeral. 

A week later Lucia had gotten a half-ghost cat pet and an actual ghost cat that was a secret from her parents. 

A month after that a blue floaty haired ghost only Lucia could see floated in through a wall and smiled. Lucia smiled back. 

xXXx 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There now exists a CHRONOLOGICAL CYCLE LIST with LINKS! It's the 3rd chapter in ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE which is the 20th fic in this series.


	2. Art For Lucia and Rina

Art of Lucia and Rina for this fic, plus the cats. I'm not sure why but I thought it'd be good practice for a new technique I wanted to try. 

I published it on my [Tumblr](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eb0048558c9926eec69ff4dce96d2f2f/a0bcb96d599ce571-d6/s1280x1920/284221736a6885e73f0434210c5e280339f3f5d9.png) if you want to see clearer. 

Yeah, not sure what else to say. I'll just post. Hopefully you like it! 


End file.
